The Last of Irezza
by fakescorpion
Summary: So ironic that the rational dwelled the realm of imagination while the emotional lived the realm of logic, and that the clearer of mind the servitors while the besotted their superiors. Love and like were very similar words. MoBC/BLS friendship.
1. Survival

___disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters._

___The first side story for ****__****__**The Last FiveMillenia **_trilogy, but can be read _separately._

_Timeline set from after the Great War of Atlantis to Ancient Egypt.  
__NO genuine romance pairings, Magician of Black Chaos/Black Luster Soldier friendship (or one-sided). Rated T for anxiety/depression and implied character deaths.  
_

–

_Black...Darkness. Chaos...Insanity.  
He was a failed servant, a traitorous subject, and a cruel father...but hopefully, not also an incompetent soldier._

_After the vow to seek a legend, Magician of Black Chaos once again walked the realm of light...but this time without the companionship of a Master, _his _Master._  
_But the other realm was more hostile than the magician had first anticipated and with every step he took __memories of the past returned to haunt him, making him more alive...and at the same time more defunct._  
_After all he was the last of Irezza, a dead world of eternal night._

"Normal Speech."

-Spiritual Speech.-

_A recount of past memories or "things said in the past"._

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**The Last FiveMillenia: **_The Last of Irezza

**Survival**

The sea breeze felt warm on his cheek and the salty taste of air foreign on his tongue. So different from what he was used to, when he felt and tasted nothing unless he cast his magic.

It wasn't illusion around him anymore. It was reality.

And it was so different.

He saw Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Thunder Dragon heading toward the west some hours ago after Totem Dragon and a few winged fairies flew to the east. Athena did stop by and acknowledge him before leaving for her own ways, but he didn't say much.

No approval. No disapproval.

The Gate Keepers were dead long before the war ended so now there were no rules to coming and going. Only that the cracks between the realms were healing fast and soon, those chose to stay in darkness would be caged once again until the next call of their Masters–_if_ there were a next call–and those dared to venture the realm of light were left at the mercy of the opposing Divine God without Masters' Ba and Ka to fuel their existence.

But Magician of Black Chaos was no fool. He had long ago learned ways to create a Ka of his own and he needed not fear the drag of Afterlife that torn at his Sheut.

The soft whining of wind rush through his messy dark hair and he vaguely picked up a distant roar of storm clouds. But right now he paid it little heed, only to watch in silence as the ocean waves raise and fall in a gentle, almost mockingly peaceful, rhythm. No sign of civilization showed upon the ever changing surface of the extended water, no evidence to tell the once great kingdom ever existed, nor the tragic war it went through. Just like that a population of a hundred thousand or more drowned and the great lands of Atlantis gone, leaving nothing but a decaying ruin deep under sea.

It wasn't sorrow he saw however, though it didn't mean he was indifferent to the lost. Just that he had seen post-apocalypse worlds before and knew he had to feel happy about this one.

Because Earth had survived.

The first to ever do so.

So Magician of Black Chaos was happy. But if he's being totally truthful with himself he would also admit that he's a little bitter as well.

Because Earth had survived where Irezza–_his_ world–had not.

He closed his eyes and could almost see it again the dark waters of a home perished fifty thousand Myriads ago.

Irezza. A planet with little land but had giant island-sized Domeships that floated on its great oceans, a world that ran on logic and science but with technology advanced enough to prove the existence of another realm that ran on imagination and magic...and a false appearance of a paradise where Masters and Monsters could exist in harmony forever.

Irezza. A planet that still struggled for last breaths after apocalypse, a world that tried to find means for survival through technology and magic alike after the supposed end...and also an abyss that went through half a century of darkness before dying slowly in the God of Darkness' hands.

Magician of Black Chaos felt awful.

The Irezzean that created him–Donnler Kei RaTheill–was born post-apocalypse and had known in early childhood that there's no hope for their world to survive, had devoted the majority of life in recording Irezzean history and literature...and passed them to him, knowing he–along with the records and memories–could still exist in the other realm.

The Irezzean that created him was diagnosed with an incurable brain disease at the early age of twenty-five and loses all sanity at the age of twenty-eight.

The last coherent sentence his Master told him was to protect his unborn child.

But it was also the only duty given that the magician failed to accomplish because his Master's child never made it until birth. And the irony was that he never even got the chance to tell his living half the misfortune and so his Master never knew.

RaTheill died at the age of thirty-one, the same age that the spellcaster he created from his Ka would forever be.

Magician of Black Chaos opened his eyes and saw the storm clouds so much closer and the afternoon sky so much darker.

The Irezzean that created him had never seen true sunlight.

And thus RaTheill never wondered why the spellcaster of his soul and shadow chose the title of Black Chaos.

Black. Chaos.

Darkness. Insanity.

So dead at birth like the unborn child. So dead at birth like the planet of Irezza.

But it was not the time to mourn for a long non-existent world. He was on a mission to find a _legend_ and with all his magic, being able to narrow the scope of his search down to one planet.

Earth.

–

The body in which Magician of Black Chaos created to contain his reformed Ka was first based on an Irezzean male of early adulthood–his creator and first Master's in fact as he had always known they shared resemblance to an extent minus his wild black hair and reddish brown pupils–but, unlike his Sheut with a permanent second skin of black leather and magenta belts, it needed to be covered to fend against the changing weather (and later, also seasons).

He realize this body simply wouldn't do, however, just before joining a small group of Atlantean pioneers who were fortunate enough to survive the Great War and was given the chance to populate the rest of the world.

His light bluish skin was a big giveaway that he wasn't an Atlantean, or even an Earthling. So for the first two decades, he kept his skin color the pale shade of milk just like his fellow pioneers. But then more problems aroused as he journeyed southward and realized the outer layer of flesh being unstable in heat and so, he had to give his skin a darker hue.

Being unable to tan itself was the downside of surviving in a created body, not to mention the inability to age.

There were also other small problems like how scleras weren't supposed to be yellow or his supposedly male Irezzean figure being a bit too feminine by general Earthling standard with those curvy waist and hips, but he took them as minor incompletion. Trivial compared to other more pressing matters.

Those matters, namely, were things concerning the 'daily routines' he had come to address that kept the body in functioning shape. The magician of course know forehand that living beings had to work hard for survival–one didn't venture into the unknown without a thorough study, it would be suicidal otherwise–but he could never predict just _how_ tiring it could get.

Blinking and breathing, thankfully, came almost self-disciplined and as of urinate though at times it was somewhat tedious. It was things like eating and sleeping that often slipped his mind, and always ended with inconvenient consequences.

As a Sheut–a simple soul–he had never needed to do such things to continue his existence but now, to maintain his recreated Ka that's bonded to the physical body, he had to. The result? He felt like a slave to the realm of light, at least for the first few weeks.

But what was freedom _really_?

Black Luster Soldier had been an Ur'Cantonean before combining his Ba and Ka to become a Monster of both Earth and Light Attribute, and the warrior had told him eons ago that he still felt like a helot imprisoned in illusions even after living in the realm of darkness for Myriads.

What was freedom?

What did being free feel like?

Magician of Black Chaos stopped thinking about it by the end of his first month.

He had stopped thinking about pretty much everything else and concentrated more on his survival by that time actually. And the reason for his sudden change in state of mind was rather understandable, however, due to the fact that the cracks between realms having been completely mended.

His only way home was gone and there's no turning back.

Since then, the survival of his body meant literally the continue of his existence and for the first time since he set foot on Hikari's lands, Magician of Black Chaos admitted he was uncertain of himself and maybe a little afraid.

And alone.

It hit him harder than the time Strike Ninja threw Fuhma Shuriken at him when their Masters–young at the time–had a brawl over something trifling.

Alone.

In the land of light.

_He still remembered the first time RaTheill summoned him._

_Under the pale glow of a single lantern, he saw his Master. A child with sharp azure eyes and braided purple hair, a child garbed in fine silver attire but with cold fingers and a colder heart._

Alone.

And living.

_He still remembered the time when RaTheill gasped his final breaths._

_For as long as he could the spellcaster kept to his Master's side, for as long as he could...before he was force to leave the dying world of eternal night. All the while knowing half of him died that day._

–

Maybe he still resented his Master for not combining his Ba and Ka.

_It was a mutual feeling, for wanting to be together. For always wanting to be together._

_But it was also the right of the living to go to the Afterlife, an eternal rest that all Monsters were denied._

Magician of Black Chaos gripped the necklace adorned with citrines and a single gem of amethyst that hung loosely around his neck, his only possession and the last connection he had with the realm in which he belonged, as if in assurance. Maybe he still resented his Master for not becoming one with him. Maybe. Though he knew it wasn't his right to hate.

It was his right however, for not wanting to be alone in his Master's realm.

Seeing the waves. Tasting the wind. Feeling the sun.

Living.

He never had a Ren of his own and still decided against having one–as powerful as it surely would be in protecting him against this incompatible realm–since he feared it might bind him too completely to reality when it was time for him to leave. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a name.

So Magician of Black Chaos took RaTheill as his title and, whenever the name was called, imagined the he still walked reality with his Master.

It was just an illusion.

But he needed it.

For survival.

–

–

* * *

_*Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Thunder Dragon would be the first Chinese dragons; Totem Dragon would be the origin of many Native American beliefs; the winged fairies would later be the beginning of Christianity; and Athena would be the start of Greek mythology._  
_(No offence against any actual beliefs or myths. This is fanfiction!)_  
_And since they were somewhere out in the Atlantic Ocean, America and China would be to the west and the European countries to the east._

_*Gate Keepers–Critias, Legendary Knight of Wisdom; Helmos, Legendary Knight of Renewal._

_*Black Luster Soldier had the Attribute of Earth while Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning had the Attribute of Light. They were considered to be the same Monster in my story so he had both the Attribute of Earth and Light._

_*Myriad–ten thousand years._

_*The necklace–Necklace of Command._

_*Ren–the title for the spirit and/or soul, the name._  
_(Check on my profile for more information on the Background settings for Ren, Ba, Ka, Ib, and Sheut.)_

–

_The Ancient Egyptian characters from canon (Pharaoh Akunumkanon, High priest Aknadin, Prince Atem, magician apprentice Mahaad...and maybe also young Bakura) would appear in later chapters.  
__I hope you enjoy this strange story that's told from Magician of Black Chaos' POV, there will be a f__ew OCs but they would NOT be altering the plot _dramatically (because I hate them, too).

_This story was probably really hard to find, so I thank all who even bother adding a hit to it.  
And pls review, even two words are enough encouragement for me to continue._


	2. Affection

___disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters._

–

_So ironic that the more rational dwelled the realm of imagination while the more emotional lived the realm of logic, and that the clearer of mind the servitors while the besot their superiors. Love and like were very similar words. MoBC/BLS friendship._

"Normal Speech."

-Spiritual Speech.-

_A recount of past memories or "things said in the past"._

* * *

_****__****__**The Last FiveMillenia: **_The Last of Irezza

**Affection**

'Love' and 'like' were very similar words. At least, that's what Magician of Black Chaos had always thought...before he earned himself a slap in the face.

Maybe it was because Monsters of the dark rarely feel as deeply as living beings of the light, especially sentient living beings.

And it made him think of the time at the eve of the Great War when Black Luster Soldier snapped at the legendary knight so sharply that it almost resulted in a fist fight. If it was just 'anger' the spellcaster could understand–he had been quite irate that night himself–but to do something so rash as to provoke a living divinity? He would never.

Black Luster Soldier had later told him he wasn't just angry, he was in rage.

Anger. Rage.

They were supposed to be synonyms, but somehow they weren't. And the differences between them were the depth of emotion and the level of which that could affect the individuals and maybe, also what differentiated existing as a Monster and _living_ as a being.

_Darkness bleeding in carmine rays leaked from his heels as Magician of Black Chaos walked the soft waving green grass. A lone warrior clad in glistening black and gold armor stood some ways off, back towards him seemingly to stare at the multiple air bubbles that were floating in the conjured wind._

_"Your Yami is putrefying my Sogen."_

_"Touché, as always."_

_Black Luster Soldier turned towards him. "What do you want?"_

_"To talk." The spellcaster answered calmly, letting the flowing black smoke subside and relinquishing the control of the field to the fellow Monster. "You were rather reckless back there."_

_"For jumping the dragon knight?"_

_"Yes. Or do you not know he can drop you in matter of minutes?"_

_The Earth/Light warrior turned away again._

_"The war getting into you?"_

_"Why would it?"_

_"I don't know." Magician of Black Chaos replied sarcastically. "Because we might actually _perish_ this time?"_

_A laugh from the other wasn't exactly what the spellcaster was expecting._

There's this thing called 'contention' in this world of light, which made the place so hostile that the spellcaster wondered why the realm still stood but miraculously it did. Beings as small as bugs to those as enormous as dinosaurs fought against each other for food and mates and lands or even for nothing but the sake of fighting, and more often than not left trails of blood and pain and bodies behind.

Monsters fought but rarely to this degree. They know they couldn't technically 'kill' anybody, only temporarily fragment another's spirit or soul and banish them to a different dimension...and that's not something they enjoyed doing either as there were billions upon billions of dimensions and those banished–if unlucky–might never made it back home again (even after Myriads of aimless wandering).

There was this exception though, and that's where Masters were involved.

All Monsters would do anything if their Masters–be it their originators or those that were later chosen–commanded, including self-sacrifice and tearing compeers apart.

So derisive, Magician of Black Chaos sometimes mused, that the more rational dwelled the realm of imagination while the more emotional lived the realm of logic, and that the clearer of mind the servitors while the besotted their superiors.

When he phrased the notion to his most trusted friend, Soldier just told him that all rules of game were to hinder those in vantage. And strangely it made a lot of sense.

But all this couldn't help the awkward position he was in, with a cheek still stinging.

He had been living on Earth for over four–nearing five–millennia and had probably walked the land of every continent there was on this planet, traveling like a merchant all the while seeking the impossible end of his quest. And only once did he pause his steps, the reason being the frustrated young woman who now stood in front of him.

The first time he met Layla she was only six and she'd been sitting at a corner of a bazaar in the outskirt of a large society called Egypt scraping for anything on the floor that could fill her empty stomach. She was alone and sad with distinct tearstain on her face, but still she was just another beggar and could rot under the blazing Egyptian sun for all he care.

Magician of Black Chaos wasn't ruthless, just rational, as he had met many people during his time on Earth and fought in–if he couldn't evade–many wars himself and, as a consequence, seen too many deaths.

But two things about her did catch the Dark spellcaster's attention.

The first being her name, Layla, which meant 'born at night' in the language they spoke here. And it so happened that the name of the magician's first Master, RaTheill, meant almost the same thing in Irezzean.

The second thing about her that stood out was even more ironic, being that the little girl was born blind. She'd never been blessed with a chance to see true sunlight, either, another similarity they shared. And to the magician, it felt like a stab to the chest.

He spared a piece of dry cornbread in her small hands before walking away.

_Magician of Black Chaos liked Dark Necrofear. Her first Master had been an Irezzean as his, though existed earlier by about seven centuries–but to them Monsters, they were considered to be around the same age, both being fifty thousand Myriads old–and thus she knew many firsthand stories about their world's history. Stories from before their suns died...stories of the time when light still shone in Irezza._

_Then there were the twins Demise and Ruin–who were titled King of Armageddon and Queen of Oblivion–whose Masters had been Irezzeans also and were unfortunate so having to see through apocalypse. And, while the magician didn't particularly care for Demise, he most of the time enjoyed Ruin's company._

_Rapid-Fire Magician and Crystal Seer were both acquaintances of his and in good terms, but they were more of comrades than friends as they had both pledged service to his M__aster and they had alw__ays worked together. Thus leaving them with really no choice but to like each other._

_Black Luster Soldier was the first man the Dark spellcaster fairly liked but wasn't an acquaintance originated from Irezza. He was from a planet called Ur'Cantoneal and was younger by about twelve thousand Myriads. Furthermore, their relationship could be traced back to the time when he was still known as Beginning's Envoy the Light warrior and Tycó-Vetta the Ur'Cantonean chieftain._

The second time he met Layla she was thirteen and was being sold as a commodity at the slave market. She was ragged and hungry and even more sorrowful than the last time he saw her, but she was no longer crying.

He saw her hiding a tiny piece of splintered wood between her fingers when she was being dragged away by the lofty man that would be her future owner and he felt the pained stab again when he recognized the same acknowledgment that had once been on his Master's face, marking the understanding of a futile fight but would still do so anyway. However hopeless.

_Ur'Cantoneal was very different from Irezza with large lands and mountains, plentiful wildlife dwelled in meadows and forests and marshes, men living in small tribes...and with almost no technology._

_The leader of the Vettál-Lon tribe, Tycó-Vetta, was the first man ever to summon him via a ritual and was his second Master–first one if only counted those by choice._

_Magician of Black Chaos never talked to neither Beginning's Envoy nor Tycó-Vetta when he was called, knowing it to be a luxury circumstances didn't provide as apocalypse being so near. The end came fast for that planet–a few hours and no more–and Tycó-Vetta had combined his Ba and Ka in his last desperate attempt to salvage all that he cared._

_Needless to say he failed and now, an empty Dark Hole swirled where the planet of Ur'Cantoneal had once been._

The third time he met Layla was only a couple hours after the last. The night was early and the sky was clear–the neighborhood too peaceful the magician felt in need of being wary if he had still been in the other realm; too peaceful giving him the same feeling he got when Traps were set and near–and then he saw her, stumbling out of a brothel with bruised cheeks and _blood_ on her hands...before a heavy built man followed her out and yanked her by the hair.

She wasn't his Master–chosen or otherwise–thus rescuing her certainly wasn't his duty. He could ignore it like what he had done for the pass five thousand years, could still be the apathetic passer that he considered himself to be in this world, this realm.

He could.

But _somehow_, he didn't.

There were whispers when his Irezzean-Earthling-hybrid body suddenly collapsed at the dusty ground, but he didn't need it for the while when his Sheut was released from the living confinement. Then people gasped and began to edge away–the typical reaction when confronted with the unknown–when he, Magician of Black Chaos, stepped from the shadows fully clad in dark leather and magenta straps, and swirling a black metal staff.

The moment the familiar weight of his weapon was back in his hands, he knew there was still too much of a Monster in him than of a man–be it Egyptian, Atlantean, or Irezzean–and it wasn't in his nature to show mercy.

The fight–no, it was closer to slaughter–lasted only minutes.

Lifeless corpses, crumbled buildings...nothing more needed to be said, only that he was reminded once again of the words from his dear friend.

_All rules of game were to hinder those in vantage._

And he wondered whether or not he just cheated in a game he couldn't afford, as it was the second time ever that the magician killed without a command.

Layla stayed with him after that night and consequently, became his wife. What really amazed him though was that she actually remembered him from seven years ago when he gave her the piece of bread that saved her life.

What she would never know since her blinded eyes never allowed her to see, however, was that he never aged since that day.

_He never thought of Black Luster Soldier as the same person as Tycó-Vetta. Sure they had similar stature and long __vermilion hair, and had always held their form upright and enjoyed physical games. But that's about where the similarities ended and the differences began._

_When Tycó-Vetta spoke, it would be loud and clear and he would look whoever he was talking to in the eyes and people would always know he was sincere. He was straightforward and honest, rarely held grudges against people and had always placed others' well-being before his own._

_Black Luster Soldier was a very different matter. For one, he always wore a heavy headgear that concealed his eyes, making him a difficult man to read; for another, he had this half smile that gave people uneasy feelings that he might be up to something __disruptive. Maybe it was the Beginning's Envoy part of him, but it made him more dangerous as a calculated strategist rather than the simpleminded fighter he had once been._

_And so, Magician of Black Chaos never considered him to be a Master._

_But eventually, Black Luster Soldier became his friend._

"Who have you been seeing?"

So amazing, Magician of Black Chaos couldn't help but thought, that a simple inquiry could be directed at him like an indictment.

"Nobody."

"You lie, RaTheill!" Layla almost shrieked, a hand raised as if to smack her husband again. "I'm blind so you think I'm dumb, too? You come home late, you smell of lilac perfume, and what's this? This is noble women's jewelry!"

"You deem me late no matter the actual time I come home." Magician of Black Chaos reasoned calmly. "And as I happened to be a merchant who deal in spices, including lilacs, its aroma must've stained."

"What about this!" Layla huffed, stomping her foot and waving the stringed jewels in a general direction. "You're going to tell me you start dealing in gems, too?"

The magician eyed the necklace wearily. "It belonged to me." He replied, catching his young wife when she accidentally lost balance in her frenzy while trying to be as convincing as he could.

"You're lying!" Layla snapped, half-pushing her husband away after she regain her footing but keep a steady hold on his forearm. "This is women's jewelry!"

"It's just Equipment."

Of course the young woman couldn't hear the capitalization.

And ten minutes later the spellcaster realized that the problem with all sentient living beings was that if they didn't want to listen then they wouldn't listen, _period_. So he just waited patiently and quietly as his wife continued on and on, and he didn't even bother to make anymore of those so-call 'excuses' for himself.

"Why do you lie? I thought you trust me! I thought you love me!"

Magician of Black Chaos was caught off by the sudden accuse.

What was he supposed to say? He liked Layla fairly well that's for certain, but liking her didn't make her his Master so therefore he held no obligation to never lie (and he wasn't even lying at this time!). So why? What was he supposed to say?

'Love' and 'like' were very similar words.

But right now, they seemed to mean differently.

"I like you." The magician settled at last, but his real problem might be 'not lying' when he considered unnecessary.

So that's when he earned himself another slap in the face.

"You jerk!"

Why though, Magician of Black Chaos could not understand.

_"I love you."_

_Then there was a full two-minutes-long pause as the armored warrior process what had just be said–the magician couldn't really tell what's going through the other man's head as the fellow Monster's eyes were hidden–before suddenly, Black Luster Soldier doubled over and started snickering like he'd just been jinxed by a laughing hex he's trying to suppress._

_"What?" Magician of Black Chaos couldn't understand._

_"You don't love me." The bi-Attributed Monster finally managed to gasp between_ _waves of laughter, making the Dark spellcaster frown. "You only _like_ me."_

_"I thought love and like are synonyms."_

_"They are, sometimes; but aren't, _most_ of the time."_

_"You confuse me."_

_"You are always confused."_

_But that's not true._

_He was confused only when he's with Black Luster Soldier. Because the armored man had once, long ago, been a living person...and was the rare few that had the ability to feel so deeply._

_Like __Donnler Kei RaTheill._

_Like his Master._

_"What about you?" Magician of Black Chaos finally asked, but his voice drifted into silence and only his thoughts carried. -Do you like me as much as I like you?-_

_Black Luster Soldier cocked his head to the side. Metal plates clicking together as he moved. "We are friends, no? Of course I like you."_

_"So you don't love me."_

_But the Earth/Light warrior only beamed in that strange half smile of his and didn't reply–vocal or otherwise. So the magician was even more confused than before he asked the question as he still couldn't see the other man's eyes under the masklike headpiece._

Tears suddenly started dripping down Layla's face, for reasons the magician couldn't began to grasp.

"You are being more emotional than usual." He stated after a while. "Are you going to tell me the cause for this?"

"Why would you care?" Layla pounded his chest weakly, tears continued to fall. "You don't care about me. You don't love me."

"I care about you. Please tell me what's wrong."

There was a long pause that seemed to stretch, then...

"I'm pregnant."

_"The world crumbled a long time ago. There's no saving it."_

_"That's all I ever have, do you know that? It's all we ever have, ever going to have."_

_"Memories, that's what."_

_"I'm going to die soon, so promise me."_

_RaTheill never removed the summoning device from his wrist even when lying on his deathbed, though knowing full well the device sapped at his life force. Just so he could be with his followers till the very end._

_"Promise me you'll take care of my child. Promise me."_

_"Promise me."_

_The spellcaster was so sorry the one wish he couldn't obey was his Master's death wish._

Magician of Black Chaos was rendered speechless the second time that day. He didn't think it was possible for him to bear a child.

A...living child? An Earthling? An Irezzean? Both? Neither?

_What_ was this child?

He touched his wife's growing womb uncertainly.

"Are you going to give our child a name?"

"Huh?"

"If she's a girl, I'm going to call her Eshe. Meaning life." Layla said in a dreamy tone. "What are you going to name him if he's a boy?"

_"That's all I ever have really, all we really ever have."_

_"Is there life here?"_

_"Eh, of course not! This world is long dead!"_

_"Dead before I was here!"_

_"You know what is it that I have? You know what is it? You know?"_

_The illness damaged his Master's thoughts greatly resulting him going on and on, strings of words tumbled out of his lips when he's awake, but most of the time they were just sounds bunched up and threw together. Meaningless._

_"Memories."_

_Sometimes though, forming a sentence that might actually meant something._

_"That's all I ever have."_

"MaHaad." Magician of Black Chaos whispered.

"Mahaad?"

Layla looked at him, quite puzzled. "What is that?"

"The name of the child, should he be a boy." He answered, even more softly. "It was a word from my mother tongue."

"What does it mean?"

"Memory."

_"Farewell, my alter soul."_

_"Please take care of Memory...my son."_

_He was so sorry._

–

–

* * *

_*The first time any Monster (including Magician of Black Chaos himself) ever killed without commands was during the time of the Atlantean Great War–the first war ever that was fought between Monsters and darkness-influenced men._


End file.
